The Fault
by AILOVE-withcake
Summary: Not that long ago there was a massive earthquake in the Hela Mountains. A town was destroyed in the process. It was so large that it ripped a huge fault into the side of it. But that was only the beginning of a strange turn of events. Human AU, based off the story The Enigma of Amigara Fault by Junji Ito


Not that long ago there was a massive earthquake in the Hela Mountains. A town was destroyed in the process. It was so large that it ripped a huge fault into the side of it. But that was only the beginning of a strange turn of events.

* * *

I had been walking for several hours along the mountains. I had seen the news report on the earthquake and the fault, but there was something very strange about it. There were many human shaped holes in the mountain that went on for kilometers. Many scientists tried to fit inside the hole but they just couldn't fit. It was like they were made for one person in specific.

Walking along, I noticed another girl hiker. I ran up to her. "Hey, where are you headed?" I ask, and she stopped and looked at me. She had very long brown hair and a curl that went down in front of her face. "I'm headed to the Hela Mountain Fault." She responded. "I saw the news report about it, and something made me nervous. So I had to check it out." She seemed on edge as she said that, and I understood.  
"Well, I'm headed that way so I'll walk with you. One female hiker is not a good idea."I stuck my hand out to her and she took it. "I'm Alfred." I said with a grin, she smiled a little.

"I'm Natalia, nice to meet you." We went on our way for a while, pointing out random animals that where cute and others that didn't look as friendly. Eventually, we heard a noise not too far from us. It was beyond a rocky hill.

"You hear that?" I ask and turn to Natalia, she nodded.  
"It must be the other people checking out the fault." It had taken a while, but we managed to cross the hill and finally got to see the fault of Hela Mountain. It was just like the news said; there were thousands of human shaped holes. "Whoa, "I turned to Natalia. "These where underground, how could anyone make them with the technology they had at the time? They must be ancient." Natalia shrugged and began to climb down the rocky hill down to the bottom where everyone was.

I noticed that she was looking for something. "What are you looking for Natalia?" I ask, she turned to me, her face looked panicked.

"I'm looking for my hole?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your hole, what are you talking about?" I asked very confused, she just continued with the same panicked face.

"I saw it on the news, my hole. It was a perfect copy, no, a silhouette. Though I only got a glimpse of it." I shook my head.

"Come on Natalia, scientists say this was made thousands of years ago, how could it be in your shape?" She grabbed my shoulders harshly.

"I'm telling you! There is a hole in my shape. You have to believe me." She shouted, clearly angry.

"So you saw it too? Your shape I mean?" I turn to find a skinny man; he had blonde hair and had deep green eyes. "I came here for mine as well." I frowned at him.

"And you are?"

"I'm Arthur." He gestured to the crowd. "It's pretty unbelievable. All these people came here for the same reason, to find their hole. And I found mine." He said and pointed to one of the holes on the bottom. He smiled a little at my face. "I guess you don't believe me. I'll show you." Arthur took hold of his shirt and took it off, as well as his pants and shoes, leaving only his underwear and socks on. He faced the hole and began to walk into the hole. Indeed, he fit perfectly. It was like he was being sucked in.

"Hey, come back! Are you insane?" I shouted and reached into the hole after him, trying to get him to come back. But it was useless, he wouldn't come back and soon there was only a black hole. A small crowd had formed around the hole. "He just went into the hole, I don't know if he can come out."

The crowd was calling out to Arthur, but he didn't call back, or come back even. Scientists and put thirty mile radar out, but he was still too far in to be seen. There was a slight panic as they called the rescue squad.

A reporter stood out overlooking the fault. "The search for the man that went into the hole is still being in progress. So far there is no sign of him and a University worker, 5' 9" is attempting to enter the hole with little success. "

I shivered a little."He was insane for going in there." I mumble.

* * *

That night I had a nightmare. In the dream, I was Arthur, and I was inside the hole. I was completely incased in darkness a hundred or so meters down. It was so cluster phobic and cold. "I-I'm stuck. The earthquake must have deformed it. "It was so tight, and I could only go forward. "Someone help me!" I shouted, until my voice became raw.

I jolted awake, screaming. I sigh and crawl out of my tent to see Natalia. She had a grave look on her face. "Did he come back?" She shook her head.  
"He's still gone." She shook her head. "Can you come with me? I have to show you something." I nod and begin to follow her along the fault. "I found it. It was further along than I had expected." She stopped me in front of a shape that actually did look like her.

"It does look a little like you." I said, feeling sweat run down the back of my shirt.

"No, it is me. It was made for me." I noticed that she was shaking horribly.  
"Hey, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"This was made for me. It wants me to go inside it." I shook my head at her.

"It's just a coincidence. It can't possibly be for you."

"No, it is. I have to go inside it. It was waiting for me all this time underground. I'm going to be trapped in the tunnel and die." Up not too far from a reporter who was still talking about Arthur being missing, another person was climbing up the fault to a hole. One of the University workers shouted up to him.  
"Hey! Get down from there." It was no use. The man pointed to the hole.  
"This is my hole. It was made for me. Tell Yao-san that I said goodbye." And in the hole he went.

"I can't believe it." another worker said, "Now other people will follow him."

"Someone just went into a hole." A boy with blonde hair and huge eyebrows said pointing to a hole.

"Here as well." another shouted.

Natalia fell to the ground clutching her head. "I'm scared. It's calling me to go into that hole. I'm going to die in that hole!"

"You're going to be okay Natalia." I said trying to comfort her.  
"It's gaping at me, beckoning me to come into it." She turned away from it. "I'm so scared!" I rush over to the hole and start filling it with rocks.  
"Look. I'm covering it up for you." Finally, the hole was covered up, but she still seemed on edge.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my tent with Natalia. "It's getting late; shouldn't you get to your tent?" I ask, but she shook her head.

"I'm too scared to be alone. I've always been alone anyway. My friends and family didn't care about me."

"You see? You're afraid of the hole because you're lonely. Nothing is lonelier than the hole. But don't worry, I'm here with you."

* * *

That night I had another nightmare. It was another time, I don't know when. I had committed a crime and was about to be punished. It was more like a death sentence. When someone had committed a crime of my magnitude, they would dig human shaped holes for them to walk into.  
I was about to enter this hole.

I could feel the cold stone around me, but I could only go forward. The walls where carved in a way too keep you from retreating. And with time, I felt a tug on my neck. To my horror, the part corresponding to my neck got longer and longer till my neck should have come off. Not just my neck though, my legs, my arms, and my torso where all being stretched. The hole stretched into several directions at once.

"Somebody help!" I screamed, but no one could hear me.

I jumped up in my sleeping bag, another nightmare. I looked over to where Natalia was sleeping, only to find she was gone. "No." I stumbled out of the tent and turned on my flashlight, running to her hole. "She couldn't have gone far." I told myself, only to find that the rocks on her hole where uncovered. "No. Natalia! Come back!" I screamed into the hole, but it was useless. I crouched at the feet of the figure. "Why? Why did you do it?"

I sat there by her hole, hoping she would come back. I had been dozing for a while, drifting from sleep to awake when my flashlight dropped. It was pointing at the wall, a figure actually. I turned to look and in horror, I saw my hole. "It…It can't be." Staring at the hole, something took over and soon I was only in my boxers, walking into the hole.

* * *

Months later

"Professor Roderich. I found it. It's just like the climber told us." Roderich nodded at one of his students.  
"So there was another side to the fault." He looked at the fault; there were thin squiggly holes in the mountain. "I'm sure they were formed from the earthquake. But they are small compared to the other side." He pointed to the hole. "See, they are holes, but they don't have any shape to them. Strange." The student walked up the hole. "I'm going to see if it is connected to the other side of the fault." But he shouted and pointed to the hole." P-Professor, there's something in there! It's slowly coming this way."

Inside the hole was a figure, the same shape as the hole, slowly making its way through the mountain, its body with no form, stretched out inhumanly.

* * *

Wow. Two posts in one day. I am on a roll. Anyway. This is based off of the horror manga The Enigma of Amigara Fault by Junji Ito. I saw it and felt like doing a Hetalia version of it. So I don't own the original story, or the characters of Hetalia. You can read the original here: justme gawa /co mics/e nigmao famigarafau Hopefully the link works. The Hela Mountains most likely doesn't exist. So don't look it up. Unless I'm wrong.

Review and lemme know what you think about it. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
